Green, tall, honorable
by lady kae
Summary: After Leonardo was captured by the Foot, among his torture sessions were sparring matches with Karai after one such match something happened -this is the story of the result.
1. Chapter 1

Karai pov After Leonardo's capture, my father the Shredder ordered not his immediate death but a long and painful torture –my Father wished to not only cause as much pain as possible but he also wished to break him, as such Leonardo's stay with the Foot was far from pleasant.

He was beaten every night, every waking hour he was vocally abused, he was starved on a few occasions or dehydrated, one day two weeks after we first captured him I decided to spar but I wished to do it with someone with some actual skill instead of the regular Foot ninja, but the elite were busy elsewhere and my Father was in a meeting (not that he would have accepted anyway) so I set my eyes on the one warrior whom not only had skill but I had never beaten satisfactorily in a fight,

So I interrupted his nightly beating session and used him as a sparring partner. It was not a kind match and it didn't help that he was never allowed to heal or really move til now -so the fight was not easy on him, nor did I go easy on him I now regret to say, but even then he fought well.

We fought every night after that, with or without weapons, we fought til he collapsed and wasn't able to fight back anymore or even move, he still underwent his usual tortures though the occasional one had ended due to our sparring matches which always ended with a new set of bruises, scratches, an occasional fracture, sprain, or open wound and always ended in extreme exhaustion (a single sparring match would last hours), One night after more than three hours of hand to hand sparring I was not yet ready to stop when he tired, to this day I do not know what made me do what I did next, perhaps it was the pressure from my Father to hurt and break him, as much as possible –so I did the most unhonorable then that I have ever done in my life and he was to tired and injured to even fight back though he did try –it would have been kinder for me to kill him rather then what I did do to him.

7 days- Leonardo's brothers had tried to rescue him several times –each unsuccessfully.

By the next week's end I had begun to notice a difference in my body. Sneaking around is a specialty of ninja I am no exception, I went shopping bought a few worthless items and snuck a certain item into the bathroom with me, it was as I feared –it was positive, after disposing of the evidence and buying my worthless items I left.

Meditation that night held a whole new meaning then usual –I was pregnant, that much was certain. What if my Father found out? Would he kill me? Would he allow the child to live if he did find out? Would he order the child's abortion? Or would he use the child as a guinea pig? It would probably be too much to ask if the child could live and be raised with the Foot –her Father hated the turtles too much to allow that-, And abortions never had sat right with her, it seemed very unhonorable to her after all you were essentially killing a baby –she had lost too much honor already she would not lose more.

She needed a plan.

9 days- Two days after the discovery I decided to tell Leonardo, we sparred for a long time –I think he was afraid I'd do it to him again.

As we sparred I managed to step in close and tell him, I whispered it into his ear, along with a warning of silence. 14 days- By the end of that week my Father had grown tired of Leonardo and angry that he still had not managed to break his spirit, so he broke his body, and threw it into the sewers were his brothers were sure to find it.

My child would never know his or her Father, but I would give Leonardo one thing he had always been honorable, he had the kind of honor that I wish I had and knew I'd never get, not now anyway.

I knew the remaining turtles were mourning they're brother, Raphael had begun to look for any Foot or Foot associates –meaning the Purple Dragons- that he could find and beat them up, many of her Father's men would never fight again thanks to him, Michelangelo had been spotted on the rooftop where he had last seen his brother alive –crying, and Donatello seemed to lose himself in the junk piles that he was constantly digging through, but usually it was Raphael she ended up hearing about.

134 days- Four months later I asked permission from her Father to be excuse me from my duties until further notice, saying that I needed a vacation to relax from the stress and excitement of the last few months, to unwind and meditate in peace and quiet and so I asked for a few months of respite to reorient myself, and since not much was going on, since Leonardo's death due to his brother's mourning him and Raphael could only do so much alone, and so I was allowed my "vacation" time.

I knew I could not care for this child, I knew no one else could care for this child either, and that left only Leonardo's family, only they could care or want to care for this child. I knew from experience in battle that Donatello was always the medic, Leonardo had been the leader and strategist, Raphael was the muscle, and Michelangelo as far as I could tell was comic relief –he even managed to make the Foot smile behind their masks, but back to the point –I needed Donatello, he had the medical know how and the relationship to Leonardo –after all he was his little brother.

224 days- Three months later.

Donatello liked to dig through garbage piles and now I knew all his favorite spots, after driving a beat up van right next to his very favorite spot to gather junk, and after readying the ropes and (sleeping) darts all that I had to do was wait, and wait, and wait but a ninja is always patient and I had apples to snack on while I waited (for some reason I was craving apples and sushi all the time), and finally my waiting was rewarded with the sight of Donatello, after a few more minutes of waiting, I allowed him to get comfortable in what he was doing before I struck – I shot him with the dart gun, the sedative in that dart would put him to sleep before he would even be able to grab that bo of his, after he succumbed to the sedative I dragged him to the van and he was HEAVY!

227 days- And I was about seven months pregnant, I'm glad I chose a strong sedative. (after removing all of the evidence) I returned to my hideout (no one in the Foot could know I was still in town) I securely tied up Donatello –I may have even over done it a little, no one could say that wasn't a professional.

And now as I waited I would take a bathroom break –I think this kid is trying to do a kata on my bladder.

Don's pov waking up in an unfamiliar place can be scary for some people and ninja turtles were no exception.

I still remember when Leo was captured – I still can't believe that I'll never get to see him again; I want to see my family again and what will happen to them if I don't come home?

Will what happened to Leo happen to me? I was in an unknown place tied to a chair, but the place didn't look like any place the Foot had, or any place of Bishop's for that matter, there was the possibility of the P.D.'s though, and even the off chance –though slim- that it was someone else entirely.

The light was beginning to come in so that I could see better there was some light exercise equipment off to one side of the room: a mat, a few weapons, and a punching bag, not far from there was a small shelf of books and stationary with a futon, there was also incense and meditation candles next to a small table with food and water –and that was when Karai came in from an adjoining room, and she was pregnant, and very large!

228 days-

"I see you are awake" she began before stopping and moaning "not again!" as she rushed into the other room that she had just come from, that was a little odd coming from Karai though considering her size and condition I think I knew what 'not again' meant and what that room she ran into was –it wasn't hard to guess, when she came back out she was glaring at me, daring me to say anything (vaguely I wondered who was better at glaring her or Raph).


	2. part two

Part 2 – (vaguely I wondered who was better at glaring her or Raph)-

"I have brought you here" she again began "to help me" she stated plainly, trying to remain calm "why would I help you?" I asked, "Because" she said "if you do I'll let you go free, alive", "what do you want exactly?" I asked uncertainly, she smiled at what I said "you" she began "are going to help me solve this little problem" she said tapping her stomach, that was not what I was expecting "don't you have your own doctors for that sort of stuff" I asked completely confused,

"normally, yes" she said "however I cannot go to any of them" she said regretfully " I cannot allow anyone to know about this pregnancy" she went on both ruefully and angrily "it's all my fault, I never even considered the possibility that he could make me pregnant" she paused for a moment before continuing "I don't like abortion, and I don't know or even want to know what my Father would say or do if he found out" she sighed " I lost my honor I will not lose more, I forced him – he did not want too" she finished quietly as if lost in thought, And as if coming to she added "and then when this child is born you will take it and I will have nothing to do with it again."

The days passed by with boredom, once in a while Karai would untie me for either: food, (light) exercise, restroom breaks, and she said that she would untie me whenever she felt a contraction,

There really wasn't much to do, but she made sure that I read all of the birthing books.

235 days –

One day about a week after my capture and so far odd imprisonment, I found the courage to ask her about something that I needed to know about, "Karai" I began "what happened to Leo?" I asked, she was silent for a long time before she said anything "my Father's goal was to break his spirit" she said tonelessly "after a month of torture and beatings, he still had not come close, so he killed him" she said as she put her hand on her stomach which had gotten bigger since I had come here.

"Who's the Father?" I asked her curiously as she took a sip of Red raspberry leaf tea "where is he? And is this what he would have want?" I asked, she looked at me as she said "he's dead, and I am doing what he would have wanted" she finished turning away from me "wait, Karai you never told me who he was" I said hurriedly "good night" she said as she laid down on the futon to sleep.

Why wouldn't she tell me? she said once that he didn't want to –why did I have this feeling of dread?

Karai's pov

Why did I not tell him? I would have to do it soon and if he were to assist me in this he would soon know, I couldn't keep putting this off –I would have to tell him, that this child was his brother's child.

Don's pov

I knew my brothers would be looking for me, nothing had been the same since Leo died and none of us could bare to lose another brother so soon after the first, and my Father –he had taken Leo's death badly, he had been the closest with him.

267 days-

Time went by like wind in a storm –very quickly, and before I knew it Karai had, had her first false labor.

That night Karai was the first to start a conversation, her topic was Leo- "your brother was always honorable" she stated, "I suppose" I replied wondering where this was going, "when he was captured my Father saw how strong his spirit was, he thought he could break it- that it would be one of his greatest victories against you and your brothers" she fell into silence for a moment before continuing "my Father ordered and presided over him during beatings and tortures, he was vocally abused, dehydrated, and starved at the guards will and tied down so that he couldn't even move, two weeks after his capture I wanted to spar with someone with actual skill, Everyone with that skill was busy –except Leonardo, I interrupted his daily beating that night and sparred with him until he collapsed"

She stopped for a moment "it went on like that everyday –except that I didn't interrupt his beatings after that-.

One day I-I" she looked away as though ashamed, then after taking a breath she went on "I forced him, he was too exhausted to fight back -though he tried, I lost my honor that night" she stopped as I stared at her in shock, she had raped my brother! I did want to know what happened to him but for some reason I (had) never expected anything like this, he must have suffered badly, poor Leo.

"Wait" I said suddenly "are you saying that, that kid is either my niece or nephew?" I asked, there was no way –the odds?! "Yes" she answered, "he knew" she said suddenly "I whispered it into his ear a week before my Father killed him"

I stared in disbelief still in shock from before, "after this child is born" she suddenly said with vigor "I will act as if I knew nothing about this, understand!"

Days went by as I processed the information that Karai had given me, Leo had been beaten and abused daily, and he was even violated, he had even gotten his violator pregnant, a thing which should have been impossible, humans and turtles were too different –but mutant turtles apparently weren't, what could this mean for us? Could this mean? As it apparently did that they could have children, at least Leo was able to find out before he died- oh, Shredder you may have won the battle but you lost the war and Leo knew it, he paid and suffered for it, but he knew it.

Oh, Leo I wish you were here and I wish that you never had to go through any of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Green, tall, honorable part 3

Don's pov

272 days- Finally the day came that Karai went into labor, she untied me the moment she realized what happened and we got ready, good thing we were prepared.

Four hours later found me holding a little turtle, human hybrid, while Karai held his sister.

Karai had twins a boy and a girl, we were still debating on names- though Karai insisted that she didn't care (though every time I came up with a name she didn't like, she acted as if she did),

we thought up: (-boy names are first, girl names are second-)Yoshi and Yoshiko, Kanaye and Kameko, Tomo and Tomoe, Toyo and Nozomi, Yasuo and Taka, Zen and Ami, Ronin and Mitsu, Hagakura and Sakura, Yogi and Yori, Kin and Midori, Taro and Hisa, Taro and Miyoko, Kin and Hoshi, Taki and Sumi, -we had a few arguments, but decided on naming the boy Midori –meaning green- and the little girl Taka –meaning tall, honorable-.

Karai's pov

Tall, honorable, green –I could live with that, not that I needed too or anything.

But they were beautiful in their own way, I could see how they took after Leonardo, they had very light green skin (almost a light olive), brown, black eyes, and hair so dark it looked blue, they each had five fingers and toes (instead of three or two), their shell was more of a plating then an true shell –it was clear to me that from a distance they would resemble a human more then a turtle, the plating to look at looked like a callous with a birthmark shaped like a turtles shell, but to feel it felt like the hard plating on a turtles shell, and their faces looked more humanish then full turtle,

the jaw looked more like a humans that on further inspection jutted out slightly,

the noses were the same –they were small but wide, all in all they were beautiful and for a moment I felt proud that I had brought these two beautiful creatures to life but then I felt sorrow knowing I could never know them or admit that I knew of them- I regret how they came to be, but I don't think that I could ever regret the result.

I held and fed them for a short time while Donatello prepared to leave; I knew it would be my last time with them, -unless we fought each other of course.

Don's pov

I put the children in slings that we made for them, we had gotten them to sleep a short time ago –I just hoped they stayed that way for the duration of the trip.

It felt good to have the wind in my face as I ran over rooftops taking care not to disturb the little ones – I still couldn't believe it, even now as I held them in my arms as I hurried home.

Raph's pov

I couldn't believe it when Leo died and I admit I was angry (but when wasn't I?), then Don disappeared and that made it worse, and it also saddened me that Mikey clinged to me the way he did – like I was the last big brother he had (I hoped he was wrong).

I looked up as I heard the doors to the lair open and in stumbled a turtle I had never been happier to see.

Mike's pov

Leo was dead, Don was dead, Splinter was in mourning, and Raph my last brother in the world was going to get killed if he kept going out – I can't take another death, not again.

We looked all over but never found a thing except his stuff in a dump.

I looked toward the door as someone came in, and in came Don stumbling over

Klunk before closing the lair door, I ran to him before I even realized it "DON!" I yelled as I hugged him – squishing whatever it was he was carrying, "WWAAA!".

Don's pov

The first thing I did when I entered the lair was trip over Klunk – no matter where I go that cat will trip me, I think he enjoys it, - then Mikey screams my name as he begins to hug me (I don't even know where he came from), and then they cry, Mike let go like he had been electrocuted starring in bugged eyed fashion at the twin's and their green tinted skin, "here Mike" I said "this is your niece Taka, you hold her – since you squished her" I added and continued as I handed Raph, Midori meet your uncle Raph. I'm going to bed" but the couch was closer and so I laid there instead, I was so tired, my body wasn't used to so much exercise anymore – when I had gotten into the sewers I had started walking so that my muscles wouldn't freeze up on me later.

I knew Mike, Raph and Master Splinter would like to know what happened but I didn't want to tell them, not yet anyway.

Master Splinter had come in after hearing all the noise going on out here, what he saw was Donatello lying on the couch exhausted, but alive and safe, Raphael holding a fussing baby who was quieting down, and Michealangelo who was also holding a baby but this one was screaming bloody murder.

"Donatello, my son, are you injured?" I heard Sensei ask as he laid his paw/hand on my shoulder, "No, Sensei – just tired" I answered, "Donatello who are these children?" he asked "and" he went on "what happened?", I sat up knowing I have no choice now, "they're Leo's" I began, I looked up to gasps and saw that Master Splinter had taken Taka from Mikey, "Karai, forced him while he was Shredder's prisoner, and she became pregnant" I told them the whole story, as I finish I see theyr tears, I notice Raph hugging Midori to him, and I see Master Splinter take Taka's hand in his own.

"What are they'r names?" Sensei asked with a choked voice –he never thought he'd be a Grandfather or that he'd outlive one of his children, "the boy, who Raph is holding is called Midori" I answered him "Green" he whispers with a small smile "and the little girl you are holding now is Taka" I finish "Tall, honorable" he whispers with a small smile almost to himself "they are good names" he says allowed to the rest of us as he cried and smiled.

They will be just like theyr Father I thought absently to myself Tall, honorable and green.


End file.
